1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver and, more specifically, to a television receiver capable of performing a video accompaniment function.
Korean Patent Application No. 93-3422 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional television receiver is provided with an external signal input port for receiving a video signal and/or audio signal from external equipment. Accordingly, the video and audio signals supplied from a video recorder, a camcorder (camera recorder), a video accompaniment apparatus, etc. can be monitored through a cathode ray tube (CRT) and speakers. The user can selectively view a television signal and a video/audio signal input through an external signal input port using a remote control apparatus or by manipulating a button installed on the television receiver itself.
The video accompaniment apparatus is connected to a television receiver or monitor, and is for displaying the lyrics and/or still picture representative of a song while providing a musical accompaniment thereof. Such an apparatus can be classified as a laser disc (LD) video accompaniment system using a laser disc player (LDP), a compact disc (CD) video accompaniment system using a CD graphics player (CDGP), and a computer accompaniment system using a memory.
The LDP-type system is superior to the others in view of the quality of the video and audio output. However, since the contents of one laser disc is limited to approximately thirty programs (songs), a disc changer apparatus (e.g., a juke-box) is required in order to accommodate a larger number of songs. The CDGP-type system provides excellent audio quality. However, since only a limited amount of still picture information can be recorded in a sub-code channel of the CD, relationship between the video and the audio is rough in comparison with the LD. It will be noted that since one CD is limited to about ninety-nine songs, this system also needs a disc changer apparatus.
A computer accompaniment system, on the other hand, cannot provide the same audio quality as in the LDP-type and CDGP-type systems, but can provide accompaniment and lyrics information for about 1,000 to 1,500 songs. It will be noted that the computer accompaniment system can select the programs at high speed.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a computer accompaniment system using a memory. Referring to FIG. 1, the computer accompaniment apparatus provides a stereo accompaniment signal and lyrics information and is connected to a television receiver or an audio amplifier. Here, a reference numeral 11 indicates a command input unit for input of an instruction for controlling system operation, a reference numeral 12 is a controller for controlling system operation according to the input control command from command input unit 11, a reference numeral 13 is an accompaniment signal generator for generating an accompaniment signal, a reference numeral 14 is a character signal generator for generating a lyrics signal, a reference numeral 15 is an audio input unit for input of an audio signal, and a reference numeral 16 is a mixer for mixing the audio signal and accompaniment signal.
Accompaniment signal generator 13 comprises a memory for storing the accompaniment information, and character signal generator 14 comprises another memory for storing the lyrics information.
Operation of the video accompaniment apparatus having the construction of FIG. 1 will be briefly described. If a particular program is selected via command input unit 11 and an accompaniment start command is input, controller 12 controls accompaniment signal generator 13, to thus generate the accompaniment signal of the designated song. At the same time, controller 12 controls character signal generator 14 to generate the corresponding lyrics information. The audio signal input through audio input unit 15 is mixed with the accompaniment signal in mixer 16. The output of mixer 16 is supplied to an audio input terminal of the television receiver or to an audio amplifier, through an audio output terminal. It will be noted that the output of character signal generator 14 is supplied to a video input terminal of the television receiver or to an external monitor, through a video output terminal.
Although such a computer accompaniment apparatus essentially requires a television receiver to monitor the accompaniment signal and the lyrics signal generated therefrom, the accompaniment apparatus is provided separately and independent of the television receiver. Thus, the user must separately purchase and manipulate each component.
It will also be noted that since the video accompaniment apparatus is equipped with the command input unit therein, the user must manipulate the video accompaniment apparatus while, at the same time, the user must separately manipulate the television receiver. Accordingly, the use of the video accompaniment apparatus is operationally inconvenient.